


Różnice gatunkowe

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Series: Smocze barwy [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iorweth i Saskia rozmawiają o dzieciach.</p><p>Naciągane jak cholera, właściwie to nawet durne i ooc, bo przypuszczam, że dla tej pary pewne kwestie były jasne od samego początku, ale potrzebowałam.</p><p>Tekst po kosmetycznych zmianach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Różnice gatunkowe

\- Powinniśmy najpierw coś ustalić - powiedział Iorweth, odsuwając się nieco od Saskii, która właśnie zaczęła go pozbawiać odzieży. - Czy ty coś... czy powinienem uważać?  
\- Ale na co? - Saskia szeroko otworzyła oczy.  
\- Żeby nie było dziecka... - odparł z ociąganiem.  
Omal się nie roześmiała. Skąd mu to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Czy odpowiedź nie powinna być oczywista?  
\- Przecież ja mogę mieć dzieci tylko w smoczej postaci! - wypaliła.  
Nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia.  
\- Tak? - to było jedyne, co potrafił powiedzieć.  
Saskia westchnęła.  
\- Wiem, zwykle widujesz mnie w ludzkim ciele, może ci się wydawać, że mogę wszystko to, co ludzkie kobiety, ale tak naprawdę to ciało jest dla mnie jak przebranie. Jest, owszem, bardzo solidne - uśmiechnęła się - ale nie ma wszystkich funkcji. Nie mogę mieć dzieci. Nie jako Saskia.  
Przez dłuższy czas siedział w milczeniu. Było widać, że przetrawia informacje. Saskia nie potrafiła zgadnąć, co mu chodzi po głowie, i nie była pewna, czy chce to wiedzieć. Nigdy się nie zastanawiała, czy on chciałby mieć dzieci. Jakoś z góry założyła, że to nieistotne, że dla Iorwetha liczy się tylko sprawa i że tak już zostanie, nawet teraz, w wolnym Vergen. Uświadomiła sobie, że to był błąd. Nie wiedziała, jak powinna zareagować.  
\- A w smoczej postaci? - odezwał się wreszcie elf. - Bo rozumiem, że możesz, ale czy chcesz? Zastanawiałaś się nad tym kiedyś?  
Jednak nie zaczął mówić o własnych pragnieniach. Nieco odetchnęła, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że tylko to odwleka.  
\- Zastanawiałam się - przyznała - ale tak naprawdę nie wiem jeszcze, czy chcę, zresztą wedle smoczej rachuby lat jestem o wiele za młoda, żeby odbyć gody. Wątpię, by jakiś smok zwrócił na mnie uwagę, zwłaszcza że i łuskę mam taką nieszczególną - dodała, gdyż mimo zapewnień Iorwetha, że jako smoczyca też jest piękna, nie umiała się pozbyć kompleksów. - Na razie nie musimy o tym myśleć.  
Sądziła, że to koniec tematu, ale elf wyraźnie uparł się drążyć.  
\- Gdybyś się jednak zdecydowała - zaczął ostrożnie - czy twoje dziecko byłoby kiedyś jak ty? Czy mogłoby przybierać postać Dh... człowieka?  
Chwilę się zastanowiła.  
\- To zależy. Na pewno by mogło, gdybym odbyła gody ze złotym smokiem, tylko że nigdy nie poznałam żadnego poza własnym ojcem. Gdybym miała dziecko z zielonym... nie jestem pewna, ale obawiam się, że nie. Moja matka była zieloną smoczycą i mam mniejsze zdolności niż mój ojciec. On potrafi przybrać każdą postać, jaką zechce, ja mogę być tylko Saskią. Talent mojego dziecka byłby pewnie jeszcze słabszy. Najpewniej w ogóle nie opanowałoby przemiany. Byłoby tylko smokiem, byłoby... - zawahała się, szukała właściwego określenia - takie inne.  
Posmutniała. Teraz to ona siedziała cicho, pogrążona w myślach. Jak poradziłaby sobie z dzieckiem, które byłoby tak różne od niej, które nie mogłoby należeć do jej świata? Pomyślała o swojej matce, zielonej smoczycy, którą znała właściwie tylko z opowiadań ojca. Myrgtabrakke nie spodziewała się, że Villentretenmerth spłodzi z nią dziecko, i to jeszcze dziecko obdarzone takim talentem. Jak większość przedstawicieli smoczego gatunku, Myrgtabrakke nie cierpiała ludzi, a oto zyskała córkę, która w jakimś sensie była człowiekiem. Saskii przyszło nagle do głowy, że jej matka i Iorweth mieli dokładnie te same uprzedzenia. Mogliby się świetnie dogadać, gdyby w ogóle mówili w tym samym języku. Myśl była tak absurdalna, że dziewczyna zachichotała. Już miała powiedzieć Iorwethowi, co ją tak rozbawiło, ale jedno spojrzenie na elfa sprawiło, że znów spoważniała.  
\- Pytałeś mnie o dzieci, a co z tobą? - spytała. - Myślisz o nich, prawda? Pragnąłeś je mieć ze mną. Teraz już wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Bardzo ci to przeszkadza?  
\- Liczyłem się przecież z tym, że możesz nie chcieć - powiedział cicho.  
Był to oczywisty unik. Saskia mogłaby drążyć tak samo, jak on wcześniej, ale poczuła, że nie ma już sił ani ochoty na dalszą rozmowę. Właściwie to nie miała też już chęci na zbliżenie, mimo to zaczęła całować elfa. Chciała zatrzeć przykre wrażenie, przestać myśleć. Iorweth odwzajemnił pocałunek, poddał się jej woli. Tego dnia już nie rozmawiali o dzieciach.


End file.
